


Covalent Bond

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, fat reader, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Sans are in different stages of their relationship with you, but one thing is clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Covalent

**Author's Note:**

> i update this series **tuesdays and fridays!**
> 
> if you've got questions or want to chat, **check out my[tumblr](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com)!**

Sans stood outside the house, his notebook clutched in his hand, labcoat stuffed in his bag. He never thought he would be doing this again. When they went their separate ways Underground, he made a quiet decision that all the science stuff was nixed forever. That he wouldn’t subject himself to the morally questionable acts that nearly destroyed their entire world.

But his girlfriend had insisted.

Sans loved you, probably a little too much for him to ever properly articulate, but it still bothered him that you asked this of him. He couldn’t very well say no. Not when you looked so hopeful. One glance at those big eyes and he sort of melted into a puddle of goo.

Now he was going to pay for his spinelessness.

He hit the buzzer on the outside of the gate and pressed the speaker. “knock knock.”

“N-no more jokes. I’m unlocking the door.”

“aw. you’re no fun.”

He waited for everything to swing open, stepping inside Alphys’ property. He was never really interested in having such a grandiose place, but he had to admit, it was nice. Big enough that Alphys and her fiancée could live comfortably with their respective professions. If he had stuck around and helped her out, maybe this was where he would be.

He let himself into the main corridor and glanced around. She hadn’t changed much, save for an additional few anime figurines that lined the shelves on the walls. The both of them were eclectic in their interests, that was for sure. He didn’t really understand half the things that Alphys referenced any more, but that was okay. Seeing her so passionate about something did make him feel a bit better. And she had a life outside these kinds of things, so that was reassuring.

He draped the coat over his shoulders and put his arms through. It had been…a long time since he dressed up in this. Buttoning it up left him with a strange feeling, both relieved and terrified of what was to come. It brought back a lot of…hazy memories. Like déjà vu. Just uncomfortable enough that he couldn’t decide whether he liked it.

“I-I’m glad you could make it. Follow me downstairs, I-I’ve got my advanced setup down there.”

Sans didn’t bother throwing his rehearsed greeting at her, the joke lost as soon as she turned her back to him. She seemed like she wanted to get down to business. He hadn’t thought about it much before, but maybe she was forced into this as well. Maybe you approached her and went on a long spiel about how this would make you happy. And of course she would’ve bought it, because Alphys was halfway enamored with you as it was.

Holy shit.

Sans stood in the doorway for a few minutes, floored at the vast arrangement of materials and instruments. This was…more than he expected. He’d bought just a few things here and there for his lab, but Alphys’ was incredible. She had so much technology just waiting to collect data that it gave him a little rush, and he giddily walked over to pick up things settled on the tables. She didn’t seem to notice, so he went to work in calibrating everything he could put his hands on, his eyes bright and his grin just a little wider.

“T-thanks for stopping by. We should get started. I have some complications with my m-most recent calibrations on a s-sonic wave emitter I created to p-paralyze certain lower lifeforms. I-I think with some minor tweaks we can apply it to higher brain functions so it’s a safer alternative to rendering humans and monsters in a bit of a stasis s-so they don’t put any more stress on their bodies. I’ve been doing some research about certain accidents and the shock of a sudden blow could–”

With the problem in full view, he and Alphys went to work. She had a whiteboard that they used for their calculations, Sans taking notes on his side while he tried to make sense of what had gone wrong. They talked back and forth with each other, exchanging ideas while still busying themselves with about ten thousand other things. Cleaning the lab wares while spewing out facts and equations to try, tossing suggestions across the room, his gaze fixated on the machine as he took it apart just to know how it worked inside and out.

“and you tried to look at PET scan results?”

“Y-yes, but so far, nothing significant.”

Sans glanced at the clock on the wall and couldn’t believe it. They’d been going at it for three hours. He slowed his pace and called her name, Alphys jumping from working under the magnifying glass and nearly dropping her screwdriver into the mechanical mess she made.

“time for a break?”

“O-oh! Sure. I made s-some snacks for us, they’re in the fridge. J-just let me get this screwed in.”

“aly.”

“F-fine.” She hopped down from her workbench and waddled over to where he was. A table far away from the rest of her equipment. Just a small kitchen for her to take breaks in. There was a coffee pot, a mini-fridge, some baked goods stuffed in the back. They were mostly ignored while Sans waded through massive amounts of empty Japanese candy wrappers, settling down in a stool that sighed when he put his full weight on it.

“wow. these chairs are great.”

“U-ugh. Of course you would like them.” She adjusted her glasses. “U-Undyne bought them for me when we were furnishing the room, and I told her it wasn’t funny. She m-made me sit on one and accused me of p-passing gas, which of course I d-denied…”

“yeah, sounds like somethin’ i would do.”

“I t-think she was just trying to get a laugh out of your girlfriend, honestly.”

Sans’s smile spread at the title. Just picturing your face was enough to send him into a tizzy. “she’s great, huh.”

“O-oh, yes!!! You know she’s one of my best friends.” Alphys’ expression softened. “I’m really glad you two are together. Back when we lived Underground, I thought that it was strange how she…she didn’t want to be involved with anyone. Even when all I ever did was…kind of gush about Undyne. She just said that she wasn’t looking and wasn’t interested.”

“nothin’ wrong with that. still, i’m glad she chose me.”

“S-same here. I mean. I thought that maybe there was something between you two. I-I observed some things.” She huffed and glanced at her hands, which were shaking with nervousness. “I-I don’t want to put you on the spot, though.”

“nah, go ahead.”

“N-no offense, but you were much easier to figure out. You hung on her every word after awhile. Then you would just make those puns that you knew would get her to laugh, and when she did, you would do this thing with your eyes – they crinkle at the edges? B-but probably the biggest giveaway was t-that day at the pool, when you just sort of left.”

His eyesockets went black. “uh. yeah.”

“Y-you left to go collect yourself, didn’t you?” Alphys smirked. “I-I’d never seen you flustered before. You just stood there for l-like fifteen minutes before you left. Where did you end up?”

“came home for a while. sat on my bed. couldn’t get her outta my head.”

“S-she is really pretty.”

“beautiful.”

“Right! Sorry, that’s what I meant. I just…don’t know what your boundaries are?”

“don’t got nothin’ to be insecure about. besides, you’re gettin’ married.” Sans drummed his fingers on the counter and stared at the crumbs that bounced with the added weight of his hand. “so, uh…mind if i ask ya somethin’?”

“Sh-shoot.”

“that day you proposed to undyne. you uh, mentioned that you n’ her had, uh…” He dropped the silverware with a clatter. “y’know what? never mind. it’s nothin’.”

Alphys gazed at him intently. They were friends once. Things soured when Alphys made some questionable decisions, things that she still beat herself up for nearly every day.

“I-if you don’t want to, that’s fine. But you know I’ll never laugh at you, right?”

He let out a weary laugh and plopped face down next to his plate. “you n’ undyne have melded?”

“Oh. OH! Yes, we have!” Alphys started to vibrate with excitement. “Why? Are you…a-and her…thinking about doing the same?! C-congratulations, Sans, that’s great! I never thought you would be the type to make that k-kind of commitment, and I didn’t even think it would be an option considering h-how touchy she is about SOULs, but I’ll support you no matter what!”

Sans grunted. “i don’t even know how to ask her.”

Her jaw dropped. Her glasses slipped down her nose and she just…gaped at him. This was. Top Secret Information. Something that he shared because he couldn’t bring it to the only person that he probably trusted with his life.

This was amazing. It was incredible. It didn’t even matter that she was probably his last resort. She would take it, because it only just confirmed every single fantasy she had about you. She had dreamed all about your relationship because Sans kept such a tight lid on where you were and what you had done, but this confirmed something huge: he was so invested in this that he was considering a moment where he laid it all out bare for you. Now THAT was awesome.

“O-oh my god??? Sans???”

“she’s gettin’ better at the whole body differences thing, but that’s a whole ‘nother thing. and it’s hard enough telling her what i wanna tell her. like pullin’ teeth.”

“W-why are you so reluctant? What’s stopping you?”

He groaned and shifted, feet dangling from the stool. “dunno. she just doesn’t believe me when i tell her, so i think, hell, maybe i should stop trying so hard.”

“A-absolutely not!” Alphys stood up abruptly, nearly knocking the pitcher of water all over the table. She put both claws on the table and leaned over to intimidate him, squinting behind her glinting glasses. “T-this is no time to think about giving up, Sans! This is a crucial time, when she needs you the most! You know that she has problems in accepting herself and she’s still learning to love who she is! But it’s clear that she loves you! So if you can’t even be patient enough to reach a point where you push on despite the slow progress, then maybe you don’t deserve her!!!”

Sans slumped even more. By now he looked like a white lump that blended in with the rest of the sterile atmosphere around them. “i don’t.”

“Ugh, Sans!!! D-don’t sit there feeling sorry for yourself! Y-you have to be committed to this if you want it to work! No one said that being with her would be easy, and you knew that when you signed up for it! So s-suck it up and give it your all!!!”

He lifted his face just a bit. Enough that she could see the pained expression on his face. “i don’t wanna make her uncomfortable, y’know?”

“Well, you have to! B-because this…status quo isn’t healthy and it isn’t working! Just b-be honest and build off what you’ve already told her!”

“i…uh…haven’t exactly…told her anythin’.”

Something shattered inside of her. After all of these notes she’d been taking on your relationship. The nights spent gossiping with Undyne in their bed while they giggled and typed away on a laptop in the dimly lit room. Scrutinizing the series of events that led up to your initial date. How you changed from being buddy-buddy to lovey-dovey. She had an entire narrative in her head about the way things worked behind doors. To know that she was dead wrong…ouch.

“S-sans…why?”

He was silent for a while. “i don’t know.”

“A-are you…confused about your feelings?”

“nah. i…i’m sure about that.” His voice got smaller. “she’s just, uh…never said it to me.”

“O-of COURSE she hasn’t! B-because she doesn’t think she’s worth it! If you tell her, she may not believe it once. She may not believe it twice. But you tell her every day and you make sure she takes those words and lives through them! A-and only then do you have the nerve to a-ask me about melding!!!”

He gazed across the room, the pinpricks of light trained on a single spot. Distant. Wavering.

Alphys was still enraged that he was holding back on this. It took her way too long to share her feelings with Undyne, and ever since then, they were inseparable. Monsters gave everything that they had in relationships. They were passionate and genuine. She had hangups going into the relationship because she was insecure. But Undyne’s words and actions over so many months of being together helped her realize that she was worth something. Her friends sticking around despite the things she’d done? That was another. She found out from her co-workers at the university that she was talented. That she was as intelligent as the rest of the Underground believed her to be.

People liked her despite her eccentricities and her insecurities, so there was no reason for Sans to be this distant.

Unless…it wasn’t about you.

“S-Sans.”

“hmm.”

“Wh…when did you realize you were in love with her?”

His placid expression blossomed. That was quick. She didn’t ever think she had seen him blush before this point.

“uh, well…there was this…party.”

“W-which one?”

He coughed. “her birthday.”

“O-oh! So this year?”

“no.”

“T-…the year before?”

He rubbed at his skull. “heh…yeah…maybe i should, uh…go into a little more detail?”

“Y-yes. You owe it to me.”

* * *

 

Falling in love for Sans wasn’t sudden. It wasn’t this spontaneous thing that dropped on his shoulders and left him in disarray.

It was slow. A process. It wasn’t…it wasn’t something he ever expected to happen in the first place. He never thought that he would meet someone capable of having him think about things in a romantic sense. His feelings for you didn’t even start until you were living on the surface for an entire year.

The bowling alley was packed with people. Streamers and balloons decorated the floor in obnoxious, bright colors that made him wince when he first walked in. Your name was hung up in glitter and glue, with confetti already littering the floor near the entrance where you walked in. He knew he was running a little late, but he didn’t think he would’ve missed so much.

He carried a small box with him, a gag gift, but he started to grow nervous when he saw what the others brought with them. Several monsters he recognized argued with each other when discussing what they bought, trying their hardest to show their appreciation for you and everything you’d done. Sans knew that you didn’t like to admit it, but you were well-liked by the residents Underground. Especially because they knew how big of a part you played in getting them all here on the surface.

The room turned stifling. There was so much going on. He could barely recognize anybody that he knew on a first-name basis. Everyone flocked together at the lanes, whooping and cheering as they scored and the points flashed on the board. Music pounded at the back of the room and made his bones shake from how loud it was, his teeth rattling as he tried to regain his balance to find the table with cake and presents.

A few monsters parted and he had a clear line of sight. He saw you standing next to Toriel, the both of you chatting, and something tugged at his SOUL in the middle of his chest.

He coughed and lifted the gift just high enough to shield it from view, embarrassed at how loud it had been. No one seemed to notice his discomfort, as they continued to greet him as he swept past them, beads of sweat pooling at his browbone.

He tried to act cool. Stood off to the side, just close enough where you couldn’t see him right away, waiting for the right moment where—

“AAAGH!” You jumped as soon as you turned heel and spotted him, your face twisted in fear and anger. “Dammit, Sans! Stop doing that!”

“He does it to get a rise out of you,” Toriel chuckled.

He grinned at her in response. “hey, stop revealin’ all my tricks.”

“Ugh. Well, despite nearly giving me a heart attack, I’m glad you’re here.” You smiled at him and he could feel the warmth start to creep up his collarbones. “How was work?”

“uh, y’know. work.”

“Shit. I’m sorry. Hopefully this…thing will make you feel better.” You glanced around. “I don’t even know what to say. I’m glad that Undyne and Papyrus wanted to throw me a surprise party, but this is a little overwhelming. Trust them to turn it into some big affair.”

Sans cleared his throat. “uh, i got ya this.” He thrust his hands forward and waited for your approval, the cold sweat now pouring down his temple. It didn’t help that Toriel took one look at his lost composure and had to excuse herself from laughing so hard.

“Oh, wow. Thanks, Sans. You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“’course i did. it’s a party, ain’t it? go ahead. open it.”

You stared at him. “You know I feel awkward about opening people’s gifts in front of them. Are you trying to embarrass me?”

“heh, no. c’mon, humor me, bud.”

You sighed in defeat and tore away at the wrapping paper, shedding it all over the floor. It didn’t matter much, considering the entire place was already trashed. Sans fixed his attention on you when you lifted the cover of the box, surveying your expression for just the slightest change.

You immediately started laughing.

It wasn’t a eureka moment. Nothing that stopped time and had him gasping for air as you took the breath out of him. But when he saw that smile break across your face, the effortless way you plucked the gift from the box and could wholeheartedly appreciate the gesture, get his sense of humor, and lit up in front of him with as much genuineness as you could muster? He stood there and could barely stop the grin from threatening to break his face, all worries and insecurities swept away with your gigglesnorts and darkening complexion.

“I can’t fucking believe you,” you got out between giggles, throwing a piece of wrapping paper at him. “This is so lame!”

“nah, you love it.” He hadn’t expected you to be to quite this tickled. Sure, he had hoped, but seeing it happen was another thing. “you gonna wear it?”

“Oh man, yes.” After checking the tag briefly, you pulled the shirt over your head. He sized up just to make sure it fit, which you didn’t seem to mind at all. “Your brother is going to hate me for this. Let’s go find him.”

He followed you through the crowd, hands in his jacket pockets while you traversed through the swarm of people. He lost sight of you a couple times, but you always paused just long enough for him to catch up at his own leisurely pace. Through the colorful lights raining down on you and the worry washed away from your face, Sans found him halfway hypnotized as he made sure to keep his steps on the path you created.

You spotted Papyrus at the lane, readying his shot. He was ridiculously good at this game, which was pissing Undyne off. While the skeleton monster had enormous amounts of control and could calculate his shots perfectly, his best friend was all about tossing it as hard as she could in the hopes that it would spin toward her target. He had his back to you, as you stood near the top of the station, leaning over the railing with a shout to catch his attention.

“Hey, Papyrus!”

He turned with a jolt. Sans found himself surprised at how his brother’s expression turned bashful when he saw you. And you regarded him with just as much warmth. It made him…happy. To see that you cared for him as much as Sans did.

“OH, BESTIE!!! HAVE YOU COME TO JOIN US AFTER ALL?”

“No, check out this shirt Sans got me!” You pulled the bottom of it just to emphasize the full graphic in all its glory. “Isn’t it great?”

It took about one second for Papyrus to rake his eyes over it before they bugged out. “NOOO! TAKE IT OFF IMMEDIATELY!”

“c’mon, bro, don’t be rude.”

Sans stole a glance. It was Annoying Dog in all of his glory, the white, fluffy little dog pasted on the tee with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. “Bone To Be Wild” right underneath his tiny little paws. A combination of his brother’s least favorite things: terrible puns and the little pup that managed to wreak havoc wherever he went.

“THIS IS THE WORST? I CAN’T BELIEVE THE UTTER BETRAYAL?”

“NNNGGAAHHHH! PAPYRUS, MAKE YOUR SHOT ALREADY!”

He threw the ball over his shoulder without even thinking twice, still lecturing the both of you heatedly. He didn’t even notice what he’d done, not until he heard the giant buzzing sound. Papyrus whipped around with a pained scream as the scoreboard reflected his biggest mistake to date: a gutterball, written next to his name with a giant frowny face.

“EVEN WHEN HE’S NOT HERE HE’S DESTROYING MY LIFE?” Papyrus readied a bone attack and his eyes glinted. “SO THIS IS HOW IT IS….NYEH HEH HEH! WELL, BESTIE! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR REVENGE! I WILL NOT HOLD BACK!”

You darted away with a snicker and Sans watched his brother chase after you, fully intending to destroy the gift.

Sans wandered around, not really interested in putting up effort for an actual chase. Papyrus would give up eventually, only because he had to return to the station once it was his turn again to make up for that devastating loss. Instead, he meandered over to one of the tables with gifts on top of it, taking a load off and sinking into the chair.

“O-oh! Sorry Sans, I didn’t even see you there.” Alphys jumped, putting her phone away. “Did you just get here?”

“yep. anythin’ exciting happen?”

“W-well, I think I just saw your brother chasing after a d-dog with one of his bones in its mouth?”

Sans grinned. So the pup made it to the party after all. Nice. “heh, sounds like him.”

Alphys put her hand on her chin, gazing across the room. You were in the middle of talking to one of Toriel’s kids. He had a fistful of birthday cake in his hand and apparently shoved it in his adopted sibling’s face, which caused a little bit of an incident. You looked like you were trying to defuse the situation before their mom caught sight of it.

“Y-you know, I’ve been trying to set her up with someone. I work with a lot of really nice people at the university now! A-and I thought that maybe she would want to go on a date with someone.”

Sans’s stomach dropped. He didn’t feel very well all of a sudden. Was it because of the temperature of the room? Did he need to eat something to get his energy back? Hearing those words from Alphys struck something inside him and he didn’t like it.

“what’d she say about that?”

“I-I guess I never asked her,” she replied sheepishly. “I’m not sure what she likes. Do you?”

He had no clue. That thought made him feel even worse than before. “can’t say i do. she’s real, uh…unique.”

“R-right? I mean, she can be so weird sometimes! Like last week the both of us were sitting at the movies and someone sat next to us and she switched seats so she didn’t have to sit next to them?”

“uh, that’s ‘cuz she doesn’t like to be touched.”

“U-ugh, I know! Apparently the guy was using the armrest and he got too close so she didn’t w-want to deal with it. Then tonight she started crying because t-today at work before she came some customer yelled at her. She was fine when she came in, but then she just started tearing up and went to the bathroom when she thought no one was looking. I c-came in and she said that she was having a hard time because that happened and _then_ she was embarrassed b-because everyone was just staring at her when she walked in and she wasn’t prepared for the party. I had to cover for her while she went home to shower and change before she came back!”

Sans listened to Alphys ramble for a little while longer. But the more than he took in, the more he realized that these little eccentricities of yours were just…part of you. And it really didn’t bother him. Alphys was more frustrated because she’d found her confidence and voice lately, and she wanted you to follow suit, but you were still struggling in finding your place and trying to get through every day with so much that changed in the last six months or so.

Sans couldn’t blame you for that. If he was being honest, it made him happy to know that you were so complex and more than the persona you put on in public. He knew what kind of person you were. He’d spent a lot of time with you in private. But the more he heard, the more that he wanted to experience it firsthand. That maybe down the line he would be there to comfort you when you needed it.

He enjoyed every moment you shared together.

He looked forward to the difficulties as long as you would be there.

He could see himself being the shoulder to cry on if you needed it.

He wanted to be with you.

With that final thought, Sans choked on the drink he was slurping down, his chest aching painfully. 

That was it. That was what he had been trying to articulate for the longest time. When he thought of you hanging out, there was always this niggling feeling when you parted that left him empty. And hearing about your day interested him. He loved learning new things about you. How you refused to tie your hair back because you thought your face was too round. That you could sleep for twelve hours straight if you didn’t have any other commitments. Hearing the passionate way you ranted on about the moral conundrums in superhero movies. When you mirrored the expressions of the doodles you made. The notes full of encouraging words that you left for him when you stopped by his house if he was at work.

Love was important to monsters. It was said they were made of it. Humans regarded it as just as important, holding it high above all types of relationships. He didn’t really care what context he could express it in, but recognizing it was enough. The desire to support you and feeling connected in a way he hadn’t before. Wishing for your success and celebrating in his own way with each accomplishment you made. Hanging around here, at this ridiculous party, when he could be home relaxing and doing nothing. Appreciating every single sacrifice you’d made for his happiness, and all with a smile on your face.

Sans didn’t want to just be friends any more. That was clear. He was content with that for a while, but as the years passed, his feelings had changed. Shifting like the tides that you watched pull from the shore that late night you stopped by the beach to check out the full moon hovering over the water’s edge. Peering through the telescope he brought along and not bothered by the bite of the wind, fully invested in the steady warmth that you seemed to exude whenever you were within ten feet of each other.

He stood up from his spot, leaving Alphys in the middle of her rant, and waded through the crowds dancing on the other side of the alley.

This was ridiculous. He’d known for a while. But just accepting it, even with a mental note, was enough to floor him. It was new. It was scary. No, scratch that. It was terrifying. To sit here and recognize that the quiet longing he felt wasn’t something temporary.

Being emptyhanded wasn’t a good feeling. He had no idea what to even do about this. Where did he start? Sure, some of his early thoughts involved some searches on the web about humans and romance. But that was mostly to sate his curiosity. So he could better interact with you. And honestly, a lot of what he found he knew was complete bullshit, so he’d stopped trying.

Now look at him. In the middle of some extenuating circumstances without anything to turn to.

This whole situation was out of order. Chaotic. Most monsters and humans dated before they realized this sort of thing. Before they could say to themselves that they…loved the other person. You were close friends. The best. You shared things between you that he was sure you hadn’t told anyone else. But that wasn’t like a relationship. You didn’t have a mutual agreement that you would date.

He mulled over his thoughts, sitting outside on the curb. The parking lot was full of cars from the guests inside, and he had a few seconds to just ruminate on his own.

Wasn’t it stupid? For him to recognize this before even trying to ask you out? He’d thought about being together with you, but not this seriously. He thought that the desire to be with you would just fade over time. Instead it had reached a point where he had this word, this powerful label, that culminated months and months of confusing sensations and finally arranged them in something that made sense.

“Sans?”

He lifted his head just high enough to recognize who it was. Damn it. The last person he wanted to see.

“heya. not enjoying the party?”

“I was, until Alphys said you kind of ran off and left her. I was worried.”

Don’t do this, Sans pleaded. He couldn’t keep his composure with how fucking cute you were being. It was gonna be the death of him.

“heh, sorry. guess i just needed some fresh air.”

You took a seat next to him and shuddered. “Ugh, same. I mean, I love that all of them planned this, but it’s just crazy in there. I don’t even like bowling.”

That set him off. He started laughing. It made him feel better when you joined in.

“I guess they’re trying to make up for the fact that I hid the date of my birthday last year. But we were just so busy trying to get settled that I didn’t want to distract from that, you know? And really, I don’t like getting older. It’s a pain. Especially knowing you guys all live long lives.”

“s’why we gotta make it a big deal.” He shrugged. “we’ve got time. you don’t. so we make the most of it while it lasts.”

“I guess that makes sense. Like I said, I’m not trying to be ungrateful. I’m…happy. That I have friends as cool enough that would go through all this trouble.”

“heh. you got that right. you grateful enough that i can bill ya back for my gift?”

“No way. I’m not giving you a cent.” You crossed your arms. “Thanks, by the way. I don’t think I actually said that earlier. It’s so funny, I really didn’t think you would remember that conversation we had about it.”

“aw. ‘course i would.”

“You should make one. Then we can match. Oh man, Papyrus would blow his top. Imagine both of us just chilling at your house, he comes in and sees it? Even better: we make one for him, too. He would be so touched he would have to wear it.”

You both laughed for a long while, exchanging ideas about pranks. It eased his fears about all the things he had been mentally punishing himself for earlier. And really, it sort of drove the idea home, too. Because sitting there and deciphering his feelings, coming to terms with them, meant a hell of a lot more when the person he cared for was with him.

The word lingered on his tongue but he didn’t say anything. Because this wasn’t the time or place. Not when he knew that you still had reservations.

That was fine, though. Because he had time to figure things out for himself. To test the waters and see if this was something he wanted to go through with.

“Anyway, we should go inside and get some cake before the kids ruin the rest of it.”

“heh, alright.” He stood up and went to hop over the curb, only to lose his footing and slip backwards.

He hadn’t expected you to reach back and steady him, holding him before he tipped over the edge.

“Wow, you’re really light.”

You released him almost immediately, but he still felt like the world was spinning. He couldn’t stop staring at the glittering sheen across your eyes, his pupils drifting down to the curve of your lips. Fuck _yeah_ he was in love. The blush creeping up his spine was going to give him away, so he coughed and readjusted his jacket to cover up more.

“Let’s go, Sansy.”

“right behind ya.”

* * *

 

Alphys waited for Sans to come to a finish, the biggest grin on her face. She was squealing internally; he could just see it.

He really hadn’t expected to come over and basically tell her something so personal, but who else would he turn to about this? Toriel was great, but she wouldn’t be able to keep a secret. Not when she’d done the exact opposite of what he’d asked the last few times he went to her for advice. At least he knew that Alphys would only share this information with Undyne, and the latter didn’t care too much when she was so busy trying to get his brother to reach a critical point in his relationship with you.

“S-so it was…because of me? What I said???”

That was…kind of simplifying it, but. “uh. sure. yeah.”

“I-I don’t really remember that conversation. I must have had too much to drink, but…” She buried her face in her hands and let out a high-pitched whine. Sans shook his head and facepalmed. “T-that was s-so adorable! E-everything about it! And then, so, after that, you just kept it to yourself? Without telling her? How did you not explode? Why did you wait so long? When was it that you ac-actually realized that you were attracted to her? Ha-have you even tried to listen to her SOUL? Has it said anything???”

That was. Way too much. Sans stood up from his spot on the stool and peeled off his jacket. “welp. i’m, uh. gonna head home now and probably pretend this never happened.”

“W-wait! I’m sorry!” Alphys laughed. “I just—I’m so happy—and it’s so romantic! She told me all about when the moment was for her that she realized she liked you and I feel like you two were meant for each other so it’s a little much! U-um, so, you’re worried? That she won’t…that she’ll say no, right?”

“look, it’s complicated, but let’s just say it’s kinda hard to make that step.” Sans lingered there for just another brief moment, his usual smile ebbing away. “it’s been so long, i dunno if i could…”

“Wait any more. B-because admitting this has already taken a lot out of you.” She sighed. “I-I see. Well. All I can say is…based on what you’ve told me…she’ll be able to see how serious you are. A-and when she realizes that…she’ll be more open to it. You and I both know that she’s afraid, b-but…you love her, Sans. She needs to know that. N-not me.”

Sans knew she was right. Fuck, that was probably why things were so shaky when they worked together. “heh. thanks a ton, aly.”

“Y-you’re welcome.”

“a _skele-ton_.”

Squint. “I-I take it back.”

He left her house in a way better mood than when he first showed up. Finally got that off his chest. And while he wasn’t exactly sure how things were gonna go from here, he knew one thing:

He couldn’t afford to be afraid any more.


	2. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is afraid he’s done something wrong. Undyne is sure he’s just being dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i update this series **tuedays and fridays**!
> 
> come bug me on my **[tumblr](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com)**!
> 
>  **a HUGE thank you to the anonymous donation i received!** it's SO awesome of you!!! if you ever want to request something, please let me know!

Papyrus sat in his room, concentrating on the lump of clay he molded with his hands. He didn’t like to work with this medium too often. It liked to stick to his bones and dig between his joints, which was incredibly unpleasant. But he felt inspired, and needed to get his feelings out somehow. Undyne was probably sick of him calling every five minutes just to retell the story about your confession to him. So he thought he would express himself another way.

“HEY NERD! OPEN UP!”

He jumped from his spot on the chair and toppled over just as Undyne burst into the room. She took one look at his mortified expression and broke into laughter.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” She waltzed over and plucked his work in progress from the ground, squinting at it. “Is this supposed to be me?”

“NO! IT IS FOR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.” Papyrus grunted and tried to get up, but she planted a foot on his chest to keep him from moving.

“Fufufufu! I like this side of you, Papyrus! It’s passionate!!! I figured I would stop by so we could talk more about what happened. Over a friendly game of basketball!!!”

He knew that the world ‘friendly’ was up to interpretation. Both of them could get incredibly competitive when it came to sports, but he would humor her. 

Besides, he needed a reason to get out of the house and show off his skills.

“EXCELLENT IDEA. I WILL CHANGE INTO THE PROPER ATTIRE AND WE WILL BE OFF!”

Undyne spun the ball on the tip of her index finger, already salivating at the chance to wipe the floor with him. They didn’t exactly have a court near the house, but a short walk to the park would be worth it. It was late enough that they wouldn’t be bothered, the sun setting and the kids being forced to come inside from a long day full of adventure.

Papyrus led the way, babbling on about how excited he was for the wedding. He couldn’t stop thinking about it the closer it came. She really only half-listened to him, her mind wandering elsewhere as they readied themselves for a little friendly one-on-one competition.

The place was empty, just like she thought it would be. Wide open, just right for them to get into a more serious match. Undyne hated to admit it, but he triumphed in stuff like this. She could train for hours and somehow he came so close to beating her. She wondered if he could and just didn’t want to, for fear of damaging their friendship or her ego. And while she appreciated the thought, she wanted to win fair and square.

She passed the ball to him and he started dribbling, the rubber smacking against the gravelly ground with every bounce. Papyrus was already starting to calculate his first move, his knees bent lower to the ground and stance perfect. No room for an opening there.

“So, you’re in love with a human, huh?!” She dashed forward and he evaded her bold move, seeming to dance out of the way while she chased after him. “Man, you’re such a dweeb! It took you long enough to tell her how you felt!!!”

Despite her harsh words, she was happy for him. Knowing how much he cared for you was torture, especially because you never seemed to catch the hint. She wasn’t really known for keeping secrets; her crush on Alphys had nearly destroyed her because she didn’t know how to handle her own feelings. Someone as gentle and innocent as Papyrus didn’t deserve the crushing weight of unrequited love, and she was downright ecstatic that it never came to that. Well, now, anyway. There was some…miscommunication on your part, and she nearly came down on you for it, but she promised him she wouldn’t interfere. And she couldn’t very well ignore his wishes when he was someone she could trust with her own love life.

“YES, IT DID. I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED MY INSTINCT AND JUST TOLD HER, BUT I DID NOT WANT TO PRESSURE HER.”

“Yeah, humans are so weird like that. I mean, what’s the big deal?”

“SHE IS A VERY SPECIAL HUMAN, YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT!” He swung his arm over her head and scored, the ball tearing through the basket like they were meant to be. “AND I DO NOT MIND THE WAITING. BEING PATIENT IS IMPORTANT.”

She rushed for him and knocked the ball out of his grip, whipping around to head toward the other basket. “I don’t know how you could stand it! I mean, she’s cute, but waiting around like that would be torture!”

“SHE IS CUTE, ISN’T SHE?” Papyrus missed his chance to steal it from her before she took a shot and made it.

By now they were both working up a sweat. Between the talking and the constant running, it felt good to let loose and distract themselves from everything else.

They decided to take a break after a good solid hour of playing. Undyne sat on the bench to rehydrate, guzzling water from the massive jug she brought with her for occasions like this. Papyrus was content to let the perspiration dry from the shifting breeze, feeling refreshed and his mind buzzing with activity. It was always nice to spend time with Undyne, no matter how intense she could be. She was one of his first friends and he never felt like she looked down on him, even if sometimes she could be a little overprotective.

“UNDYNE, DO YOU THINK ABOUT ALPHYS ALL THE TIME? OR JUST A LOT? OR MAYBE ALL THE LOT?”

She snorted. “HA! Of course I do, punk!!! I couldn’t see myself around without her! Now that I know what life’s like with her, there’s no way I’m going back!”

“THAT IS…GOOD…”

She sized him up, leaning forward on her thighs and peering at his pensive expression. “What’s with you? You regretting your thing already?”

“OF COURSE NOT. BUT I HAVE BEEN WONDERING ABOUT THINGS. I AM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THE EXACT MOMENT THAT I KNEW.”

“Knew what???”

“THAT I…LOVED HER.” He felt his face redden. “I MEAN I CAN THINK OF MANY TIMES WHERE I ADMIRED HER, BUT NOTHING ELSE COMES TO MIND.”

Undyne wasn’t much for emotional things. She usually solved a lot of her problems with violence. And talking wasn’t her strong suit, either. Sure, she wasn’t a complete brute, but she also let her emotions drive her actions. When something overwhelmed her, she didn’t sit there and mull over her feelings. She just puffed her chest out and dealt with it head-on. She and Papyrus were dissimilar in that regard; while she charged into things without thinking, he made careful and conscious decisions. A lot of people saw him as being impulsive and reckless, maybe a bit naïve, but that was only because he often did things out of the norm.

“Well it doesn’t have to be a single moment, you know? Being in love isn’t just something that you wake up and fall into!”

“BUT HUMAN MEDIA PAINTS IT THAT WAY. THAT THERE IS A CATALYST TO THE EMOTION. I WONDER IF…PERHAPS I MISSED IT? OR THAT WHAT I’M FEELING ISN’T WHAT I THINK IT IS? OH, GOD. WHAT IF I SAID THOSE THINGS AND IT TURNS OUT IT ISN’T WHAT I’M THINKING AT ALL?”

Undyne burst into laughter. Confident, cool Papyrus was never this put out by something unless it meant a lot to him. He was the epitome of ego and swimming in positive self-esteem. Second-guessing himself? Now that was because this was a subject he cared about.

“You’re being paranoid, Papyrus!!!”

“BUT SHE WAS SO GENUINE AND WONDERFUL. I DON’T WANT TO MISLEAD HER?”

“As if you could do that. She would’ve just pushed you away if she didn’t think you were SERIOUS.” Undyne clapped him on the back, though the gesture was lacking once she read his expression. He was shrinking into himself. “Look, you just tell me how things started and I’LL be the judge of whether it’s real or fake!!!”

“O-OKAY. THAT SOUNDS MORE THAN REASONABLE.” He took in a deep breath. “WELL, DO YOU REMEMBER MY FIRST DAY AS TORIEL’S BODYGUARD?”

“Fufufufufu! You’d better take a seat, this sounds like a good one.” Undyne watched him plop down on the bench with a feral grin. “Go on. Get it all out.”

* * *

Papyrus was a skeleton of many talents. When he lived Underground, he spent most of his days training to be in the Royal Guard. He dreamed of the fame and recognition that came with the title. He was known around Snowdin as “Sans’s brother” or “that tall skeleton”. Neither titles suited him. He wanted to make a name for himself and prove that he was worth something. He wanted to draw attention to himself because…well, he didn’t really feel very special when compared to the other monsters.

Being in the guard was his dream. Until he met Frisk. Then his focus shifted on keeping humans safe. Because when the fallen human disappeared, and so did their chances of ever escaping, Papyrus knew that anyone else that came tumbling down would be blamed for their dreams being snatched away. He was intuitive like that.

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was you.

He knew that when you came into the picture that things would change. There was something about you. You’d mentioned to him before that it was called…aesthetic attraction, and looking back on it, that was probably the right phrase. He wasn’t interested in you romantically by any means. But hearing of your exploits and the kindness you shared with everyone else, the gentleness you had when you encountered new people, and the abashed way you interacted with the world was enough for him to make a silent vow that he would become your friend.

He got his wish, all right. And more.

The surface was so much bigger than he imagined it would be. In all his time daydreaming about it, he never understood how vast the world really was. How much he hadn’t experienced. He was a little apprehensive of things at first, but seeing the ease with which you readjusted to your life gave him HOPE.

You were a good friend. He considered himself lucky that you chose him. And as the weeks turned to months and then years, Papyrus started to recognize very conflicting feelings.

He could remember the conversation like it was yesterday. You’d called him over to Toriel’s school, the newly built symbol of pride in the monster community. A place for their kids to get together and interact safely without the gawking stares of humans. He’d helped in its construction, his brute strength getting him an insurmountable number of compliments from you, and every day he headed over to pick up a new task he looked forward to the encouragement you gave him.

He’d taken a little more time to make himself presentable today. Ironed his clothes. Put bone cologne on. Stared at himself in the mirror and tried to stop his face from flushing so hard, strangely apprehensive about seeing you for the grand opening.

There was a sizable turnout, all things considered. Lots of monsters bringing their kids to register for classes and tour the building. Papyrus found it easy to weave through the crowd, being so much taller than the majority of the rest of them, peering over the tops of heads to find you.

His phone rang in his pocket and he drew it out immediately.

“HELLO? THIS IS PAPYRUS SPEAKING!!!”

You laughed on the other line, sending a pleasant warmth bubbling in his chest. “Hey Paps, it’s me. Listen, Toriel and I wanted to meet with you in her office. Can you make your way there?”

“OF COURSE! I AM ALREADY ON THE PREMISES. I WILL BE THERE SHORTLY.” He hung up without thinking and stared at his phone in horror, genuinely hoping that you didn’t take his excitement as irritation.

Papyrus wasn’t sure what to feel about your cryptic message. The last time he was summoned to something like this, he’d been given an induction ceremony into the Royal Guard. But there was really no use for that faction once they reached the surface and Toriel relinquished her title once and for all.

He stood in front of the door and smoothed his scarf down, tossing it over his shoulder to look much more majestic. He’d always prided himself in his appearance, wanting to be as stylish and upbeat as his personality, but lately he…put a little more effort into it. Especially when he thought he would encounter you. Was that normal for friends to do? He didn’t every feel that way when he was around Undyne or the others.

Papyrus knocked and let himself in, a grin settling on his features when he caught sight of you. You’d dressed up somewhat for the occasion, a nice shirt and some jeans that…well, were very flattering on your figure. He promised that he wouldn’t stare any more and turned his full attention to Toriel, who regarded him kindly.

“Thank you for humoring us. We were just discussing some options for you, if you are interested.”

“WOWIE. I AM VERY GLAD YOU ARE STILL THINKING OF ME. WHAT DID YOU HAVE IN MIND?”

Toriel’s gaze flicked from you to him. “As my…previous advisor, I went to her to discuss some things. Now that we are finally settled in somewhat, there are precautions we must take. She said that your performance in the guard was exceptional. I agree.”

He could feel his complexion reddening. He tugged at the collar of his shirt and avoided eye contact with you. He’d always gotten a little tongue-tied and overwhelmed with sincere praise from other people, but this was different. It meant…a little more.

“I was hoping you would consider being my personal guard. As much as I enjoy the thought of staying here as a teacher and principal, I know that I will have to make trips to ensure that our school does well. And while I am very capable of handling myself, she has made it clear that you never let a single one of my children get harmed in the time after you became a guard. She would trust that same amount of effort into my wellbeing.”

Papyrus knew that your friendship with Toriel was important to you. She was one of the first monsters you’d really let your guard down with. In some respects, he was a little envious of what Toriel knew that he didn’t. What sorts of things that you shared between you that he didn’t know about. So for you to entrust him meant…more than he could say.

“I…OF COURSE! YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!!!”

“Oh, good! I was hoping you would say that. It would be a paying job, of course, Papyrus. Many of your duties would be to accompany me during my trips and public appearances, of which there will be many. And you are ready for that responsibility?”

“I believe in him,” you chimed before he could get an answer out. The finality to your words brought a steady blush to his face. “He’s one of the toughest monsters around. He’ll make sure nothing ever happens to you.”

Toriel offered her paw and he shook it happily, babbling on about how excited he was to start. She already had a planner full of things that he would need to prepare for, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. Because from the ecstatic expression on your face to the way your whole body seemed to glow, he knew that he would’ve accepted this offer a thousand times over if you asked.

* * *

“That doesn’t sound like anything huge,” Undyne told him honestly. “So WHAT? You just did what she asked because it made her HAPPY? Friends do that all the time!”

“I KNOW. I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT THIS, BUT… SHE MADE ME FEEL COOL WITHOUT EVEN TRYING.”

She sighed and gritted her teeth, canines glistening from the streetlights that started to kick on. “Okay, what else? There’s gotta be more to this!!! Keep going!”

* * *

For Papyrus, falling in love was so… _easy_.

It took a little while, sure. More than most. Because he had never felt any of this before. All of these sensations were new and exciting, terrifying even. He’d read up on romance. He watched Mettaton perform ballads and soap operas surrounding the topic. He’d seen teenagers candooling out in Snowdin, couples smooching together and completely wrapped up. And even on the surface he saw the way that Undyne and Alphys interacted with each other, always with stars in their eyes and just a twitch of a smile.

He never saw himself as fickle. He just never experienced that spark that so many others described. Nothing that helped him recognize that what he felt was beyond friendship.

Until his bond with you grew steadily.

_DEAR JOURNAL:_

_IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. TODAY MY BESTIE AND I WENT TO A CAR SHOW. SHE PLANNED IT FOR MONTHS!!! THEY HAD ROWS AND ROWS OF ALL SORTS OF MODELS THAT WE COULD TOUCH AND PRETEND TO DRIVE. I MET A LOT OF VERY NICE PEOPLE THERE._

_~~SHE WAS VERY~~ _

_~~I HAD NO IDEA~~ _

_~~WE LOOKED WELL~~ _

_I WANT TO GO OUT WITH HER AGAIN SOON._

_P.S. I THINK I’VE FINALLY DECIDED. MY FAVORITE COLOR IS PURPLE._

He sat in his room most nights and composed love letters. He told Undyne it was the way to go once upon a time. She took his advice, but never got the courage to deliver it. He was just glad things worked out, and that Undyne was able to pass it off to Alphys once the both of them were official. But composing one for himself was much different than aiding her.

~~_TO MY BEST FRIEND_ ~~

~~_HELLO! HOW ARE YOU? I AM VERY GREAT. SO, GREAT, IN FACT, THAT I_ ~~

~~_DEAR_ ~~

~~_THIS IS YOUR SECRET ADMIRER_ ~~

~~_I AM WRITING THIS TO INFORM YOU_ ~~

~~_WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR_ ~~

He wasn’t sure what compelled him to try. But it just seemed like the right thing to do. His feelings were so overwhelming that it was hard to deal with. He was confused and…a little frightened at how much he paid attention to little things he hadn’t noticed before. The crinkle on the bridge of your nose when you laughed too hard. How you teared up when you got angry. How you would scratch your chest when you got nervous. All of them turned from fascinating to strangely endearing.

What he found easiest to express, though, was the appreciation he had for your constant support.

Undyne was a good friend. She was a little brash and rude, but he liked that she was straightforward. She supported him as much as she could, but she still had doubts about him.

Toriel was the same way. While he knew that the former queen wanted the best for him, she was much older and regarded him as a child sometimes. He disliked that a lot.

His brother meant well. Sans always paid him extra attention and boosted his self-esteem. Papyrus knew it was genuine, but that it was warranted by their sibling bond. He was thankful that his brother cared for him so much, but it wasn’t quite the same.

But you…

You were always there to tell him exactly what he needed to hear.

On his first day as a bodyguard, you’d straightened his badge and stopped him before he crossed the threshold of city hall. “They’re gonna love you, Papyrus.”

And they did! Everyone laughed at his can-do attitude!

He struggled with sewing up a new hole in his uniform as you sat next to him patiently, peering at the uneven lines he made with such wonder.

“Wow, you’re ridiculously good at that. Do you mind if I drop something off once you’re finished?”

He ended up learning how to make a blanket and gave it to you as a present. You used it every day.

He glanced down at his phone during another meeting with important people, his confidence waning when he realized how no one recognized him.

“They’ll know The Great Papyrus soon enough. I bet you’ll be tagged in all their photos on Undernet!”

And they did. Because that text was enough for him to put his game face back on and tackle the rest of the night without any worries.

Papyrus knew what love was. He loved his brother. And Undyne. They looked out for him the best they could and he wanted nothing but the best for them. He wanted the both of them to be happy. To do what they enjoyed and make a life for themselves without limits. He would give up life and limb if it meant they could achieve their dreams.

With you, it was the same and different all at once.

Some of the basics were there. He still saw you and was hopeful for the future. He supported your decisions the best he could. He couldn’t understand everything about me, but he tried.

But this Love, with a capital L, was new and wonderful.

It was _easy_ to love someone so warm.

It was _easy_ to love a woman that persevered through the tough times with a grim smile.

It was _easy_ to love your words that lingered in his head and cherish the sincerity to them.

It was _easy_ to love you.

So when did it happen? When was it?

Was it the night that you sat outside the school and sat on the swings, talking about our favorite things? How he blurted out his favorite color and you told him it was cute? And his SOUL felt like it was finally jolted from a long sleep, a hibernation so deep that he hadn’t known such a simple answer would shake him to his core?

What about the day when you toiled over a hot oven to show him how to bake cookies? When you measured out the ingredients and you begged him to try the first one, eager eyes glued to him when he popped it into his mouth? And it melted like butter? How he just sat there and rode on what he thought was a sugar high for the next hour while he babbled on about nothing and everything and you paid attention to every bit of it?

Or it might’ve been his first overnight trip with Toriel. The both of them had to take a plane to get there. He loved the entire process, even if she regarded it with disinterest. Checking in their bags. Following the crowds of people to their gate. Ducking inside while he settled in his seat at the window, peering in wonder at the tufts of clouds that went by as they traveled through the air.

When the meeting was all said and done, both of them retired to their hotel rooms. Papyrus was finishing up the last of his crossword puzzle when the lights inside flickered and died.

He rushed over to see if Toriel was okay, hoping that nothing had happened. No one just trying to catch them off guard to plan an attack. But the former queen of monsters was cozy in her chair by the window, staring at the pouring rain and flashes of lightning against the windowpane.

“Hello, Papyrus! It seems we have a bit of a storm.”

He was glad she was okay, but a bit embarrassed that he lost his cool. She had her glasses on and was working on sewing another pair of socks for her kids, several balls of flame hovering above her head so she could get to work.

“I think I brought some candles, if you would like. I will light them for you.”

He took them back to his room and set them in the most strategic positions. It took him another twenty minutes to complete his crossword puzzle, and by then, he was overwhelmed with boredom. No power meant no television, so he couldn’t take in the sights that way. He hadn’t brought any books worth reading, and everything else he’d taken for the trip he’d already completed. He knew he should’ve bought more stuff to entertain himself at the airport.

So here he was. Scrolling through his phone and trying to find anything to get his attention. Undernet was slow. He’d liked and commented on so many statuses that his friends had actually stopped responding. The time difference meant that they were probably working and busy. He hated this.

But he knew one person who would be off work by now.

You picked up your vibrating phone and saw the text across the screen. A video chat. With Papyrus? That was weird. Despite just lounging around at home, you swiped to the right and waited for his picture to come up.

Except that you didn’t know that the eerie lighting in his room would end up casting terrifying shadows across his skeletal face.

You let out a half-scream of surprise until you realized it was just him. He looked a little worse for wear at your reaction, beads of sweat already pooling at his temple.

“Paps? Where are you?”

“I AM IN THE HOTEL ROOM. THERE IS A TERRIBLE STORM OUTSIDE. ARE YOU BUSY?”

“Nope, just got off work. What’s up?”

“AS GREAT AS I AM, I…DID NOT THINK TO PACK ANYTHING TO USE FOR A SITUATION LIKE THIS.”

“So…you’re bored?”

“YES.”

You laughed. “Sorry. It’s just. Why did you call me, then? You have plenty of things to do online.”

“TRUE, BUT…I HAVE MISSED YOUR COMPANY. PERHAPS I COULD FILL YOU IN ON WHAT’S BEEN HAPPENING?”

“Go for it.”

“OH, GOODIE!!! WELL, THINGS WENT INCREDIBLY WELL TODAY! THE AIRPORT WAS VERY COOL, THERE WERE MANY HUMANS I WATCHED GO BACK AND FORTH. TORIEL DID NOT LIKE THE SECURITY MEASURES, BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS VERY FUNNY. THEY TOOK AN X-RAY OF ME. A SKELETON.”

You couldn’t help but crack up at that. “That’s honestly the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard of. Oh my god.”

“ISN’T IT? TORIEL FELT THAT IT WAS UNNECESSARY. I WANTED A COPY OF HERS, BUT SHE TOLD ME THAT WOULD BE INAPPROPRIATE. I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE. I WAS JUST CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE INSIDE ALL OF THE FUR AND FLESH.”

“Paps!!! That’s so invasive!!!”

“WHOOPSIE. I DID NOT MEANT IT LIKE THAT. ANYWAY, THE MEETING WAS GREAT! I MET MORE HUMANS. THIS GIRL ASKED FOR A PICTURE WITH ME.”

“Of course she did, you’re probably the most handsome monster she’s ever seen.”

“NYEH HEH HEH.” He was blushing. “P-PERHAPS. I ATE A LOT OF NEATO THINGS HERE. YOU WOULD LIKE IT. WE SHOULD GO ON VACATION SOMETIME. THEN I WOULD NEVER BE BORED.”

“I would love that.”

“I LOVE YOU TOO. I-I MEAN??? YES. IT WOULD BE VERY FUN. I WOULD LOVE THAT BECAUSE WE COULD JUST SIT FOR HOURS AND TALK ABOUT INTERESTING THINGS LIKE WHY THE LEAVES CHANGE COLORS AND WHY MONSTERS WOULD EVER WANT TO LIVE IN CLOSETS TO SCARE PEOPLE OR WHY HUMANS ARE AFRAID OF BUGS WHEN THEY ARE VERY NICE.”

You couldn’t believe you’d discussed all of those really…strange things before. “Yeah! We could even make a blanket fort. And no one else would be allowed in it.”

“NOT EVEN SANS, BECAUSE HE WOULD MAKE TERRIBLE PUNS. AND IT IS A PUN-FREE ZONE.”

“Pfft!”

“I WISH YOU WERE HERE. I DO NOT LIKE BEING SO FAR AWAY.”

“But you can see me, can’t you?”

“IT IS….NOT THE SAME? I CAN’T. UM.” He couldn’t feel your SOUL. “I CAN’T…”

“It’s okay. I understand. Are you…feeling a little homesick?”

The question affected him more than it should have. The phrase wasn’t something he’d ever understood before. Underground, he was never far away enough from Snowdin to ever feel a longing that forced him to return. In fact, he would’ve explored more of Underground if he didn’t have a commitment to training for the guard. On the surface, there was so much to see and experience that he didn’t think much of his tiny house in the quaint neighborhood he shared with his brother.

But the gaping feeling that struck him in the center of his chest, one that stuck with him long enough that he had to reach out to the one thing that he knew would put him at ease, confirmed it all.

You were home.

“Y-YES. PERHAPS THAT IS…THE RIGHT WAY TO PUT IT.”

“Well, you’ll be back soon enough.”

He would be with you again.

“And you can settle into routine.”

Stopping by your lunch hour on the days when his brother couldn’t make it. Having you over for game night. Texting through your breaks.

“We’ll make up for lost time.”

He wasn’t clingy. He had a life outside of you. At the same time, it felt like every moment you shared together brought something new and powerful to the table. A brightness that he hadn’t noticed in the months when you first knew each other.

“I’ll be glad to see you.”

He would, too. He wanted to be near enough to smell the hints of your perfume. Where he could see your flesh ripple when you moved, your expression real enough and close enough to touch. He wanted to feel that reassuring pat on his shoulder that you gave him when he was a little down, knowing that it caused you discomfort, but that you powered through it anyway to make him happy. He could picture the way that your words would bring a sudden clarity to the world, your lilting voice ringing in his head when he was faced with obstacles he didn’t think he could overcome.

“Hey, what’s that light on your side?”

“WHAT?” He glanced down and realized his SOUL was thrumming to life underneath his pajama top. HOW EMBARRASSING. He stuffed it back down through the layers of cloth and hunched over, shielding the sight from the phone camera so you wouldn’t pry. “I-I, UM, THINK I MUST HAVE…TURNED ON THE CAMERA BY ACCIDENT?”

“Um…yeah, it is on. Because we’re talking.”

“Y-YES BUT THE FLASH, THE FLASH!” He was going to regret these words for the rest of his life. But he had to lie so he wouldn’t face this head on. Not yet. He wasn’t ready! And neither were you! He wouldn’t do this until he was sure of your Ultimate Feelings! “I HIT THE FLASH BUTTON AND THE LIGHT – OR MAYBE IT WAS ACTUALLY THE LIGHTNING FROM OUTSIDE–”

“Oh yeah, I kind of forgot it was storming there.”

Crisis averted. He coughed into his hand and looked worse for wear, avoiding eye contact with his own mini-image on the screen. “BESTIE. WILL YOU TALK WITH ME UNTIL I GET SLEEPY?”

“Sure! I’m down.”

“OKAY. WHAT SHOULD WE TALK ABOUT?”

“Hmm. You name one new thing you learned while we’ve been apart. And I’ll do the same. We go back and forth until we can’t think of anything any more.”

“A COMPETITION OF KNOWLEDGE? INTERESTING! I WILL GO FIRST!!!”

The conversation lasted about another hour. He was swimming with positive feelings and he felt much more relaxed than he had when you first began.

When he said he was ready for bed, you told him you would still chat until he fell asleep. He drifted off hearing your soft breaths on the other side as you busied yourself. Playing video games in the background while still keeping your promise.

He didn’t feel homesick after that.

* * *

Undyne smirked at him once he finished recounting his story. He fumbled with his hands and tried to calm down after revealing something so embarrassing. He’d never told anyone about those things before, mostly because he was afraid of her teasing.

“Fufufufu….Papyrus…you’re a _lovenerd._ ”

“W-WHAT?”

“You TOTALLY love her! How can you sit there and think otherwise???” She jumped up and the ground cracked with her added weight, a gleam in her eyes. She was getting into that stance again. Where she was going to charge at him and end up wrestling all over the court. “So WHAT if it didn’t happen all at once?! That’s not realistic!!! It took MONTHS for you to even think about her that way and now your FEELINGS are STRONGER THAN EVER!!!”

He stammered. “B-BUT YOU KNEW THAT YOU LIKED ALPHYS THE MOMENT YOU MET. A-AND IT ONLY TOOK A FEW WEEKS BEFORE…”

“DON’T COMPARE YOURSELF TO ME, PUNK!” Undyne finally lost control. She went toward him with all of her might, knocking him into the grass. Papyrus let out an OOF of surprise, his best friend’s eye alight with excitement. “You know better than anyone else that you’re your own person!!! So what if I…f-fell for Alphys right away?! I’m not YOU!”

She was…right.

Papyrus never found himself too invested in romance before. He’d seen it and somewhat understood why it was important to other people. But it never occurred to him that humans would’ve considered it abnormal for him to not have a genuine interest in it. When he met you, it wasn’t like the entire world shifted and he realized something he hadn’t before. Not that he was missing out and just needed “the right person”.

The person he loved today took the time to get to know him. To figure out who he was. And only after he had spent this much time with them, fully understood what sort of person _they_ were, and built upon the friendship that something more blossomed. That wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t weird. He could’ve gone his entire life being fine with remaining on his own. But things weren’t the same.

He stared up at the sky and felt more convicted with his answer. Just because it took him a little longer, and just because it wasn’t as charged as some others’ relationships didn’t make it wrong. He was in love with a human. Someone that cared for him more than he thought he deserved sometimes. He cherished them more than anything and still couldn’t believe that he woke up every day dating them, looking forward to another chance to learn about you and get through life with you at his side.

“SO I AM NOT JUST FAKING IT, AM I?” He laughed and his SOUL started to tremble with relief. “I-I AM SO GLAD.”

“No one ever thought that but YOU, punk. Don’t second guess yourself!!!”

He headed home and went back to his project. Sculpting your favorite flower. Something to remind you of the moment on the mountain where his entire life had changed. When he realized that things weren’t one-sided, that his affections were returned and he didn’t have to worry about moving too fast.

He set it down, happy with his work, and headed downstairs to grab something to eat.

“heya, bro. guess who stopped by?”

“I figured I’d bring home dinner.” You shook the bag for emphasis. “Undyne texted me and said you had a long day, and then Alphys mentioned the same thing about Sans, so…”

Both brothers exchanged glances. Sans went over to hang out with Alphys? That was…interesting. Papyrus didn’t know the specifics, but his brother didn’t like to talk about how they knew each other too much. Sans was doubly surprised. He thought his brother was home in his room all day; he should’ve known that Undyne stopped by to cause some trouble.

“THANK YOU, DATEMATE!!! I AM SO GLAD YOU’RE HERE.”

“same here.”

“Thanks, guys. It was soooo boring today.” You plopped down at the dining table. “Did you guys do anything cool?”

Sans coughed. Papyrus grinned.

“YES! I LEARNED SOMETHING NEW.”

“heh. guess uh, i did, too.”

“Awesome! You’ll have to tell me about it later.”

Papyrus would. He couldn’t wait. He would give you the gift a little later when it was completed and painted, something for you to put up in your place with the other things he made for you. Like the painting he did when you went to the festival. Or the blanket he crafted with his feelings present in every thread.

“WELL, THERE IS NO SENSE IN WAITING ANY LONGER. SANS, YOU GO FIRST.”

“Yeah! Tell me all about your day with Alphys!”

“h-heh. uh. someone pass the food, will ya?”

“DON’T STUFF YOUR FACE LIKE THAT, WE CAN’T UNDERSTAND YOU.”

“Hehehe. Papyrus, why don’t you start things off, then?”

“YES!!! TODAY UNDYNE AND I PLAYED BASKETBALL…”

It was silly, wasn’t it? To sit there and be so critical of himself. His feelings were clear from the day that he started having them. He just never wanted to disappoint you because he loved you so much. You meant a lot to him. He wanted you to get through life with the same adoration he held for you.

What he wanted was for you to love yourself. Just a fraction of what he felt for you would do.

**Author's Note:**

> want to support me? you can always **[donate](https://ko-fi.com/A258IM)**! even a few bucks helps me out with bills!
> 
>  **leave me a comment!** it means a lot to me and puts me on track to writing my next installment!
> 
>  **question of the day** : when did YOU realize you had a thing for the skelebros?
> 
>  **important!** : i'm thinking of having an open request day on my tumblr, where you can throw prompts in my inbox and i'll crank out reader-insert drabbles for ya. [please let me know](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/post/146902107515/request-days) if that sounds like something i should do!!!


End file.
